The PapillomaVirus Episteme (PaVE) has been established to provide information and bioinformatics resources to the scientific community for research on the Papillomaviridae family of viruses. The PaVE consists of a relational database and web applications that support the storage, annotation, analysis, and exchange of information. PAVE can be found at http://pave.niaid.nih.gov PaVe contains genomic and protein sequences for all papillomaviruses. It includes a multiple sequence alignment tool, a protein structure viewer, a viral typing tool and an Image viewer for visualizing clinical manifestations of viral infection. Linked review articles provided detailed information about all aspects of functional genomics of papillomaviruses. In FY2018, the PaVE database and website was updated twice and now contains 481 annotated papillomavirus genomes, 4884 genes and regions, 4403 protein sequences, and 67 protein structures. This resource is invaluable for the papillomavirus research community. It has users in >124 countries and has been cited >300 times on Google Scholar (>114 times in 2017/2018).